Delivery of drugs may occur via implants. Often an implant is manufactured as a long, thin rod. The implant rod must be precisely cut into segments of a specified size, for example, for use in testing. However, the rods may be fragile in their composition and must be manually cut in order to get the precise size needed for a medical application, while keeping the remainder of the rod intact for further use. The task of cutting the rod is time-consuming and may lead to imprecise cuts. Moreover, the fragile nature of the rods may also cause rods to fracture or break during the cutting process. The fracture or the break may be to the portion intended to be cut the sized length and/or the remaining portion of the rod thereby causing the rod to be unusable in whole or in part due to the inadvertent breakage.